Cocoa Beach
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: The gang goes on a Spring Break trip to Cocoa Beach, but will misty have to babysit brock the whole time? Or will she get some Florida loving?
1. Homecoming

Fun In The Sun  
  
Hi peoples, and thank you all for becoming interested and reading this fiction. You will find this introduction, although maybe with slight changes in every chapter in this story. I must warn you that I have a very short attention span, and might lose interest in this halfway through. But for now, you're safe. Now onto all the legal stuff!!  
  
Title:: Fun In The Sun (duh)  
  
Summary:: Ash, Misty and Brock go to cocoa beach during spring break. Will Misty be stuck baby sitting Brock, or will she get some genuine Florida loving?  
  
Contact:: ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com or Instant Message me at MooCandyCowMoo!!  
  
Dedication:: to moon, gt going on your own pokemon stories!!  
  
Disclaimer:: Unfortunately, I do not own pokemon, although I did make up some of the other characters, Melody, Latasha, Emma and Felicia.  
  
Now, onto the story, shall we?  
  
Chapter One:: The Return to Pallet!  
  
Ash and Pikachu raced ahead, they could almost smell Mrs. Ketchum's cooking from where they were, and that was pretty far away. Misty flat out refused to go through Viridian Forest, so they had to take the long, bugless way. Finally, they reached Viridian City, and stopped in the Poke Center so Pikachu could rest up and Brock could catch a glimpse of the neighborhood nurse Joy.  
  
After Oogling her Goodies for about an hour Brock finally let Ash and Misty drag him out and down the path to Pallet. Pikachu and Ash were far ahead of Misty and Brock, so they talked freely.  
  
"I'm sick of always having to baby sit you!"  
  
"Then don't. Let me embarrass my self with some hot chick, screw her, get her pregnant, do some drugs, end up in jail. Then at least I'll get to see Officer Jenny more often!"  
  
"Brock you know that's not what I meant!  
  
"I know, but that's how I feel."  
  
Misty started laughing. She couldn't help herself.  
  
"I'm sorry this is so corny! Look it's Mrs. Ketchum!"  
  
Misty jogged up to Ash's house, and greeted Ash's mom with a warm hug and a huge smile. The many moods of Misty.  
  
____  
  
So, how'd you like it? A little on the short side, yes, but I'll update more soon, my computer is really messing up!! 


	2. The Invitation

Ahem. In our last chapter, the gang just gets to Ash's house. Now in this chapter, Mrs. Ketchum has news for them! What will it be? Read on to find out!! Ps, please review??  
  
Title:: (of the chapter) The Invitation  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own anything pokemon. * whaaa *  
  
Dedication:: MY ex best friend Bebel, I wish things were different. I'm so sorry.  
  
Summary:: Invitation to go on Spring Break with a local high school. Meet a girl who's having friend problems.  
  
Contact:: ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com or AIM at MooCandyCowMoo  
  
Now, onto the story!!  
  
___  
  
That night during a delicious turkey dinner, Mrs. Ketchum blabbed on about what's been going on around the home front lately.  
  
"So Ash honey, are you going on the annual spring break trip with Pallet High this year? It's so sad that you missed out last year, I know you just had your heart set on going to Florida!"  
  
Brock's eyes widened at the mention of a beach. Girls in Bikini's. Girls in the water. Girls that are wet. YUMMY!! He was there.  
  
"SO," he said casually, trying to hide the tent in his pants. "When is this shindig?"  
  
"BROCK!"  
  
Misty whacked him in the head and escorted him from the table. Dodging Mrs. Ketchum and Ash's worried glances. She dragged him into the living room and set him down onto the couch. Then, she plopped herself across from him on a footstool and stared him down.  
  
"What? I was thinking of going to the beach!"  
  
"I told you I was sick of baby sitting you!"  
  
"Misty, Brock come here for a moment darlings, me and Ash have some exquisite news to inform you of!", chirped Ash's mom from the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
Brock and Misty walked into the kitchen and took a seat in the warn oak kitchen chairs. Ash grinned broadly and gave a thumbs up to Brock, low, so Misty wouldn't see it but she did.  
  
"So we're going then?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"yay.", replied Misty flatly.  
  
___  
  
The next day, Misty shoved a pair of shorts into her already crammed suitcase and tried to roll it down the stairs. Instead it sort of bounced down, falling open at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Jolly gash darned it!"  
  
Ash laughed and came into view from a closet under the stairs. (How HP) He helped her bag her things and carry the over stuffed bag to the big school bus that would be transporting them to the air port.  
  
"wow thanks. How the heck did you manage to carry that?"  
  
Ash smiled and flexed his non existent muscles and laughed, while Misty flexed hers. They bulged from beneath the American flag tee she now sported.  
  
"I'm surprised you couldn't. With THOSE!"  
  
Misty laughed.  
  
"I wasn't trying to lift, I attempted to roll it down the stairs, but it didn't work too well."  
  
___  
  
Finally loaded, the bus pulled away from the curb. Lucy Brock got to sit next to a beautiful girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jessey."  
  
"Why hello, Jessey, I'm Brock."  
  
"Jessey stop flirting, he's so not your type."  
  
Shelby, a girl sitting two seats behind Jessey and Brock started jeering and making comments. Brock slumped down nervously and listened to Shelby and another girl talk about Jessey in hushed voices.  
  
"Yeah I know, she's such a skank and now she's always hanging out with that Grace girl. Damn wigger if you ask me."  
  
'Girls could be so cruel,' thought Brock to himself.  
  
"Uh-huh and that Mary chick. I don't like the looks of her."  
  
HE looked at Jessey. She was hunched low in her seat, crystal clear tears running down her makeup less cheeks. She started to bang her head on the window, splattering her tears everywhere. HE put his arm around her, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Brock scooch it Baby!"  
  
Misty knocked him out of the way and started to talk to Jessey.  
  
___  
  
"Wow, so they're best friends, but this other chick got in the way?"  
  
"Yeah, her name is Carolee."  
  
"Wow, Carolee Minters? We used to sing a song about her in Middle School. Call Carolee She Humps For Free!"  
  
Misty and Brock snorted at this, and Carolee and Shelby started to glare at Ash.  
  
"So guys, is it okay if she hangs around with us for a little while?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So with that, Jessey met her newest friends. Then, together, they boarded the jet plane that would take them all to Cocoa Beach. PARADISE CITY!!  
  
___  
  
So, what did all of you think? Good/Bad? Yes/No? Maybe/Possibly? ?/?? Anyways, please review, tell me what you think. Also if you're GOING TO FLAME, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HAVE A REASON YOU HATE THIS. IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING NICE OR CONSTRUCTIVE TO SAY THAN DON'T SAY ANYTHING!! Deal?? Okay thanks again for reading, I hope to hear from you soon! 


	3. Kelly Clarkson

Title:: (of the chapter) Jet Lag  
  
Dedication:: MY ex best friend Bebel, I wish things were different. I'm so sorry.  
  
Summary:: Yay!! They're on a plane. Yay!! They're off a plane. Enough said??  
  
Disclaimer:: I own NOTHING pokemon!! So sad.  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments, concerns or ideas should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissez@aol.com, Aimed to MooCandyCowMoo or posed here, in a review!  
  
__  
  
Brock, Misty, Ash and Jessey boarded the jet in silence, Jessey praying they didn't end up with a seat by Carolee or Shelby.  
  
They didn't.  
  
Or, most of them didn't.  
  
Ash was stuck with a sea, right between the two.  
  
"Ash, I'm SO sorry, I'll take the seat!", said Jessey, blushing feverishly and grabbed his muscular hand.  
  
"No, it's okay, she's your enemy, and I know Carolee Minters, it'll be no big thing."  
  
"Oh Ash, thank you so much! You're awesome," screeched Jessey as she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Blushing again, this time of embarrassment, she pulled away and aimed her gaze at the floor, to her tennis shoes. Misty and Brock stood there dumbfounded, well, actually Mist stood there dumbfounded while Brock oogled over the flight attendant. Misty whacked him in the head with Mr. Mallet and pulled him to their seats while Jessey tried to stammer an apology to Ash.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was actually quite nice!"  
  
She smiled and turned around, heading towards his seat. He whirled suddenly around and blew her a kiss, before setting in the middle of his tow worst nightmares.  
  
__  
  
Misty tried to keep a close eye on Brock, but failed, as he said he had to pee, and snuck off to find Kit, the flight attendant. Jessey was listening attentively to Kelly Clarkson on her Walk Man, so Misty was left with none to talk to. Boredly, she whipped out her palm pilot, just in time to receive and instant message from her friend Mandy, back home in Cerulan.  
  
MandyZLuvZMenZ:: Misty, guess what!! I just met this totally hot guy named Gary!! And he says he knows you! He is so hott!  
  
WataFlowaPrincezz:: Ew, he is SO gross, his is NOT cute!  
  
MandyZLuvZMenZ:: OMG yes he is!!  
  
WataFlowaPrincezz:: Is NOT  
  
MandyZLuvZMenZ:: Is too  
  
__  
  
Jessey was only pretending to listen to Kelly Clarkson. Really, she was thinking about Ash. God, she had just kissed someone who she hardly know, this was more of Carolee's thing. Oh No! He's back there with Carolee! She rose, told Misty she had to pee and walked down to Ash's seat.  
  
__  
  
sorry this was so short, but at least it's something, and FanFic.net keeps acting up and saying overload so ugh I quit!! Lol more soon!! By the way, I knida made up those gay screen names up there, so just ignore them!! More tomorrow!! :-D 


End file.
